


Community Service for the Sorry Scout

by burnt_oranges



Category: Tinker Bell (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Legend of the Neverbeast, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnt_oranges/pseuds/burnt_oranges
Summary: When Nyx is wrong, she says she's wrong--and she'll do her best to make amends. Unfortunately, Fawn is going to make her work for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry to the world

Nyx stared at Fawn. "I think I just heard you say that I have to do anything you want for a month."

Fawn shrugged one shoulder in a coy way that she probably thought was charming but was really just infuriating. "You're the one who wanted to apologize," she said in a sing-song.

"Yes," Nyx said, precise. "Apologize. Make amends. Not become your personal slave."

Fawn tapped her full mouth with her index finger. "Think of it more as community service," Fawn suggested. "You'll just be--carrying things for me, feeding the animals, making me breakfast--"

"And how does making you breakfast fall in line with the concept of community service?" Nyx said, fighting the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose. 

Fawn looked up at her through long, dark eyelashes. "Gruff valued a hearty breakfast," she said sadly.

"I--fine," Nyx said, guilt rising at the sight of Fawn's big, sad brown eyes before she forced it back down again. Wallowing in guilt didn't do anyone any good. A fairy had to take action.

Fawn clapped her hands. "Great!" she said. "Come to my place at dawn. Early bird catches the worm!" 

"But--I don't know how to--" Nyx started but Fawn gave a sloppy scout salute and flew off into the trees. "--cook," she finished. 

Nyx didn't sigh and grind her teeth because scouts were in command of their emotions at all times. 

But she wanted to.

#

Nyx burned the oatmeal three times before Fawn stripped her of her kitchen privileges and set her to work feeding the animals. All of them.

"Nice rabbit," Nyx muttered under her breath when one of them got a little too friendly, almost knocking her over. 

"It's really a mystery how you can be Captain of the scouts but can't cook to save your life," Fawn remarked, hanging upside down in the air.

"I only really need to be able to save your life," Nyx pointed out and then resisted a flush. "Or--I mean, anyone's life. All lives."

Fortunately, Fawn wasn't listening because she was still upside down and--rummaging through Nyx's pack, of course she was.

"That's not yours," Nyx said, jumping and snatching it out of Fawn's hands.

"You have like--ten Grain bars in here," Fawn said, fanning out five Grain bars like a winning hand at poker. 

"How did you even get this?" Nyx said, pulling out a tiny rabbit that hadn't been there before. Fawn flipped right side up and took the rabbit, who settled in the empty papoose that Fawn had worn all morning. 

"You left it on the table?" Fawn suggested.

"I did no such thing," Nyx said, rolling her eyes but continued feeding the animals. After all, Nyx had left her really classified belongings in the classified area, like all scouts were supposed to do.

At the end of the morning, Nyx was covered in mud, hay, feed, and animal hair. Her pants had been torn by the fence, and a cow had licked her such that one lock of hair stood straight up. Worst of all, Nyx had heard giggling coming from a bush that sounded suspiciously like her second-in-command, which meant no one was going to take her seriously at all in their evening drill. 

"And now it's lunch time," Fawn said brightly.

"Are you cooking again?" Nyx said, straightening up. Fawn's oatmeal had been--passable. More than passable. Competent, even.

"For the animals, silly," Fawn said, slapping Nyx lightly on the shoulder. 

Nyx stared at her.

"You did such a good job this morning," Fawn said, smiling so her dimples showed. Nyx had a feeling she was being played--what idiot couldn't put feed in a bucket--but when Fawn leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, Nyx couldn't help but follow along after her. 

 

 

 


End file.
